QFG3 Technical Manual
WHAT IS QUEST FOR GLORY? The Quest for Glory games combine the character development and combat features of fantasy role-playing games with the basic adventure game concept of exploring a world and solving its puzzles. 'Quest for Glory III: Wages of War' is set in the Africa-like kingdom of Tarna. The essence of role-playing is that you must try to think as your character would think when faced with a dilemma. In the Quest for Glory series, you can choose from three basic character types - the strong fighter, the mysterious magic user, or the wily thief. Each has the same goal - to prevent a war between the Simbani, Leopardman, and Liontaur tribes. Each different character, though, will have to accomplish this by using the particular talents and skills of his/her character type. The magic user casts spells to overcome obstacles, but might not survive a pitched battle with a monster. The thief must find a sneaky way around a problem that the fighter can approach directly. Experience is an important factor in this game. Your skills improve as you practice them. The more you do things, the better you get at doing them. Thus, you will be able to accomplish things by the end of the game that you would never be able to do at the beginning, simply because you have improved your skills. Conversation is another important part of Quest for Glory. You will meet many strange people and creatures in the world. To learn about your quest, you will need to talk with almost everyone you meet. Like your character, the beings you meet will have distinctive personalities and knowledge. You will need to find out as much as you can to accomplish your mission. Heroes must also deal with monsters they encounter. There are all sorts of monsters in the world, so it's important to learn when to fight and when to run away. Each battle you do fight will provide you with valuable experience, and sometimes your victories will yield treasure that you will need in order to buy food and equipment. Just don't forget to search the bodies after you slay the monsters. A hero's life isn't always serious, though. Between desperate encounters with terrible monsters and life and death decisions, there are many light- hearted, humorous, and down-right silly moments. This way, you can enjoy the excitement and have some fun as well. CREATING A CHARACTER Before beginning your adventure you'll choose from three basic character types: The Fighter, The Magic User, or The Thief. Your selection will determine much about the sorts of obstacles you will encounter, and the means by which you will overcome them. Using your mouse, place the cursor on the title plate or character you wish to play, then click the left mouse button or press ENTER. This takes you to the Skill Point screen. At the top of the Skill Points screen is an area for you to type in your hero's name. Name him anything you like. If you change your mind after you have chosen a character's name, you may use the Backspace key to erase the character's name. Replace it by typing in any name you like. Each type of character comes with its own set of skills and abilities, some specific to the character type, some common to all three. Every type has pre-assigned point values for appropriate abilities. In addition, you will begin the game with a 50 point 'pool' to assign to the areas in which you wish your character to be the strongest. The Fighter The Fighter depends upon his skill with weapons, his strength, and his vitality to survive the rigors of life as a hero. His weapon is his sword, and his best defense is his shield. We recommend that you play a Fighter during your first Quest for Glory adventure. The Magic User The Magic User must rely upon his intelligence and the successful casting of magic spells. He can best protect himself by avoiding close combat. The Thief The Thief counts on his skills, stealth, and agility. His weapon of choice is the dagger, and he prefers to throw it from a distance. He can best defend himself in combat by dodging. ASSIGNING SKILL POINTS To highlight a skill use the mouse cursor, or the up and down Arrow keys or the TAB key. To assign points to a skill press the right mouse button, or the right Arrow key. Each time the right mouse button is clicked 1 point will be assigned to the highlighted skill. Click the left mouse button to subtract 1 point from the skill. Skill points can be increased or decreased in increments of 5 points by using the right or left arrow keys on your keyboard. (You may not delete skill points below the original value of any given skill.) To attain a skill not normally available to your character, (such as lock- picking for a fighter), choose the desired skill from the skill menu and assign points using the procedure described above. The minimum skill level of 10 will require 30 points from the 'Points Available' pool. In other words, it will cost you an extra 20 points to learn the skill. Points for Health, Stamina, or Magic cannot be changed by you directly. The values for the attributes will change automatically as you gain experience, suffer damage and modify certain skills. Abilities: Strength is important in performing physical activities, especially combat. The Fighter must be strong to be effective. Intelligence will enable the Magic User to successfully learn and cast spells and will benefit all characters when engaged in mental activities, such as out-thinking opponents in combat. Agility is important during combat and vital to lock-picking and stealth. The Thief cannot prosper without agility. Vitality determines how much damage a character can sustain and how quickly he will recover from damage and strenuous physical activity. High vitality is particularly useful to the Fighter. Luck can aid you in many subtle and mysterious ways and is especially important to the Thief. Magic is required to learn and cast magic spells. The higher your magic ability the more spells you can cast. Skills: Weapon Use determines the character's ability to land a successful blow in combat. Parry is the ability to block an opponent's blow using a weapon or shield. Dodge is a skill used to avoid a blow by ducking or sidestepping it. Stealth is the art of moving quickly and discreetly, taking advantage of shadows and other camouflage when sneaking around. Pick Locks is the skill that allows a character to triumph over locked doors, chests, etc. A lock-pick or Thief's tool kit is necessary to use this skill. Throw determines your character's aptitude for throwing and accurately hitting a target with a small object such as a rock or a dagger. Climb is the skill that allows a character to scale difficult surfaces. Communication determines how well your character speaks. This is important for bargaining and impressing important people. Honor is a measure of your virtuous behavior throughout the game. The more you help and show courtesy towards others, the greater your honor skill. This is essential for Paladins. Each character also possesses attributes that are set automatically based on certain skills and abilities: Health Points gauge the amount of damage a character can suffer before he will die. Stamina Points determine how much energy a character has to perform physical activities. When Stamina points are low the character is weak. He will fight less effectively and be injured more easily. Magic Points measure the amount of magic a character can perform. When magic points are gone, the character will be unable to cast spells. Skills and abilities improve with practice. Those skills your character exercises frequently will improve more rapidly, while those left unused will remain fixed at their original levels. Your character only advances in skills he is given when you create him, (i.e.; skills that were assigned at least 10 skill points). You never get better at throwing no matter how hard you practice if you don't have any idea how to throw something. IMPORTING A CHARACTER If you have completed either Quest for Glory 1: 'So You Want To Be A Hero' or Quest for Glory II: 'Trial by Fire' you were able to save your character at the end of the game. Now you can import that character into this game and continue your quest. When you start the game, select the 'Play Game' option, then select the 'Import a Character' option. Continue by following the on-screen instructions. The Paladin Class If you played Quest for Glory II: 'Trial by Fire' you had the opportunity to become a Paladin through your actions. The Paladin's magical abilities increase as he gains honor. Your character can become a Paladin in 'Wages of War' if he does no dishonorable actions and goes out of his way to increase his honor. PLAYING A ROLE You began Quest for Glory as a recent graduate of the Famous Adventurer's Correspondence School for Heroes. A poster in your local Adventurer's Guild read: 'WANTED: HERO. NO EXPERIENCE NECESSARY. VISIT BEAUTIFUL SPIELBURG, FIGHT MONSTERS, DEFEAT BRIGANDS. REWARD AND TITLE 'HERO OF SPIELBURG' TO THE SUCCESSFUL APPLICANT'. It sounded good, especially the 'no experience necessary' part. However, after battling brigands, freeing the Baron's children - Elsa and Barnard - from enchantment, and driving the Ogress Baba Yaga from the Spielburg Valley, you really earned the title of Hero there. (This was accomplished in Quest for Glory 1: 'So You Want To Be A Hero'.) Then you traveled with Shameen, Shema, and Abdulla Doo on a magic carpet to the land of Shapeir. Eliminating Elementals, disenchanting the Emir, and sending the evil Vizier Ad Avis hurtling to his doom gained you the respect of the Sultan Harun Al-Rashid, who adopted you as the Prince of Shapeir. (Recounted in Quest for Glory II: 'Trial by Fire') Now you must become your character, and learn to think as they would, reason as they would, and solve problems as they would. You can only be successful if you use your character's own distinct personality to keep them alive. PLAYING THE GAME When your cursor is moved to the top of the screen, the Icon Bar appears. These Icons are WALK, LOOK, DO, TALK, SPECIAL ACTION, MAGIC, ITEM, INVENTORY, SYSTEM, and HELP. Most of these are standard Sierra Icon interface, and are described in the Sierra manual. However, because Quest for Glory is a unique game there are two additional options, the Special Action Icon and the Magic Icon. THE SPECIAL ACTION ICON BAR When you select the Special Action Icon, you will reveal the Special Action Icon Bar. These icons control special actions that you might want your character to take. These are RUN, SNEAK, SLEEP, CHARACTER, HOURGLASS, and ?. Run causes your Hero to run quickly. (Look out for that Dinosaur!) Sneak causes your Hero to move stealthily (If your character has that skill). Sleep allows your Hero to take a nap or rest. Character allows you to look at your Hero's character sheet. Hourglass shows you the current game time and day. Question mark will give you a definition of the other icons in the bar when you pass it over them. Moving your cursor above the Special Icon Bar will take you back to the game. HOW TO SURVIVE IN EAST FRICANA Just as in real life, there are basic things a person must do to stay alive. You will need to eat a couple of meals each day. If you are carrying food rations you'll eat automatically, but once you run out, you will need to find other things to eat. You'll also need a certain amount of Sleep (Found in your Special Action Icon Bar) to regain Health, Stamina, and Magic Points. Without sleep you will use these points quickly. Sleep is best accomplished at night, as travel is much safer during daylight hours. You must be careful where you bed down, though, or you may wake up as something's midnight snack. When you are out exploring, a campfire at night helps keep the monsters down to a dull roar. Also as in real life, basic necessities cost money. Since you are the Prince of Shapier you start out with money. Unfortunately, it isn't the type used in Tarna. You will need to exchange your money from Shapeir before you can purchase things. Supplies such as food, equipment, and potions can be purchased from the local shops and bazaars in the city of Tarna. You will carry most of your equipment in a backpack. The amount you can carry is determined by your Strength and the weight of the equipment. If for some reason you are in a hurry, (a monster on your tail or some such thing), select the Run icon to move more quickly. Don't run too far, though, or you'll soon become tired. Select the Walk icon to resume walking normally. If you are the stealthy sort, select the Sneak icon while you travel through dangerous areas. The monsters will have a more difficult time trying to find you. Once they do spot you, though, you better stop sneaking and start running! WINNING THE GAME When you complete Quest for Glory III: 'Wages of War' successfully you will be given the opportunity to save your character for use in Quest for Glory IV: 'Shadows of Darkness'. You will be asked to insert a formatted, writeable disk into your computer's disk drive. Save this disk, as it will allow you to begin 'Shadows of Darkness' at an advantage. TALKING TO OTHER CHARACTERS You will meet many strange beasts in East Fricana and Tarna - some human, some otherwise. Many of them have information you will need to accomplish your mission. By speaking with them you can gain some of that knowledge. You should TALK to everyone you meet. To learn information, click the TALK (Mouth) icon on them. Select what you want to ask them, and they will talk about it. You'll want to jot down anything that seems important, as your conversations will provide you with most of the clues you'll need to bring peace to Tarna. Many of the replies to your queries may suggest that further communication would be helpful, or lead you to others who may provide you with useful information. Pay attention to everything that's said to you, and keep your eyes open! Sometimes you will want to tell others about things. To say things, click the TALK icon on your character. This will bring up a list of things to say. BUYING AND BARGAINING To buy something in this game either click the Purse item from your Inventory upon a merchant, or click the TALK icon on your character and select the 'Buy' option. This will bring up a Purchase Window if there is something you need from the merchant. If you select 'Bargain' from the Purchase Window you can try to make a deal with the merchant. The top of the Bargain Window will show the amount of money the merchant is currently asking for the merchandise. You use the arrow buttons to enter the amount you wish to offer. To increase or decrease the amount you offer click the mouse on the arrow buttons, or select the desired arrow button by using the TAB key or the arrow keys located on your keyboard. Communication is critical to making a good deal, because it takes real skill to out-bargain a merchant. Figuring out just how much to offer is just as important since you don't want to insult the merchant by making too low an offer. COMBAT The world is full of monsters and villains and if you want to stay alive long enough to become a Hero, you really need to learn how to fight them. A clash will occur any time a monster comes near enough to strike your character. Combat can take place in the room where you encounter a monster (allowing more movement and strategy), or the screen may change to a close-up view of the monster. When you encounter a monster you will have to react quickly. You can throw daggers or rocks, or cast an appropriate spell while the monster is still at a distance, or you can engage it with your sword when it comes close enough. When you engage a monster in battle a Combat Menu will appear in the lower right hand corner of your screen. There are three different types of Combat Menu: One for Fighters (Sword), one for Thieves (Dagger), and one for Magic Users (Spells). The Sword or Dagger menu will appear automatically, depending on which weapon you are carrying. If you are a Magic User you can switch between the Dagger menu and the Magic menu by clicking on the center of the menu, or pressing the 5 key in the center of your keypad. You can do battle either by selecting your actions on the Combat Menu with your mouse or by using the corresponding keys on your keypad. Fighter's Combat Menu 7 = SWING (causes you to slash at your opponent) 9 = THRUST (causes you to stab at your opponent) 1 = DODGE (causes you to evade opponents' blows) 3 = PARRY (causes you to block opponents' blows) Thief's Combat Menu 7 = SLASH (causes you to swing at your opponent) 9 = STAB (causes you to thrust at your opponent) 1 = DODGE LEFT (causes you to evade opponents' blows moving left) 3 = DODGE RIGHT (causes you to block opponents' blows moving right) If your Thief knows magic, press 5 to use the center symbol in the combat menu to allow you to use the Magic User's combat menu Magic User's Combat Menu 7 = Lightning Ball (causes you to cast a Lightning Ball spell) 9 = Dazzle (causes you to cast a Dazzle spell) 4 = Zap (causes you to charge your weapon with a Zap spell) 6 = Run Away (causes you to run from your opponent) 1 = Flame Dart (causes you to cast a Flame Dart spell) 3 = Force Bolt (causes you to cast a Force Bolt spell) Timing is the most important element of combat strategy in Quest for Glory. Try to strike when your opponent is 'open' and anticipate his attacks to better defend yourself. Your choice to either block or dodge blows should depend on your skills and equipment. If you feel that the situation has gotten out of hand, you may need to make a quick get away. If you are a Fighter or a Thief, select the center button on your Combat Menu. If you know magic spells, switch to the Magic Menu and select the RUN icon to 'make tracks'. Many battles can be avoided, and it might be wise at times to do so. Combat, however, is one of the best ways for an aspiring Hero to practice and improve his skills. Each time you defeat a monster you'll gain valuable experience that will increase your chances in future battles. Remember, always search the body of your opponent (click the HAND icon on the body) after winning a battle, as some creatures carry money or other useful items. In most cases, Status Bars are displayed during combat, keeping you informed of Health, Stamina and Mana (magic energy) points for your character. As you become injured, Health points diminish. You will use Stamina points as you work hard at fighting or using your skills. When Stamina points are depleted, energy is drawn from Health. When Health points are gone, the character is dead. A Health Bar is also displayed for your opponent, to show how badly it is injured. THIEF SKILLS Thief characters have two special skills: 'Pick Locks' and 'Stealth'. To use these skills, click your Lock-Pick from your inventory on the lock in question, or select the SNEAK icon from the Action Menu to move quietly. When you are finished 'Sneaking' select the WALK icon to resume walking normally. USING MAGIC: THE MAGIC ICON BAR In addition to your standard icons and your Special Action Icon at the top of your screen you will notice a Magic icon. If you are a Magic User, or any character with magic ability, and you select the Magic Icon, a Magic Icon Bar and a Magic Inventory will appear. The Magic Icon Bar consists of four symbols. Left to right: LOOK (EYE cursor) allows you to look at the spells in your inventory. You will get the name of the spell, as well as the Magic Points needed to cast it, and the level of skill your Hero has in that particular spell. DO (HAND cursor) allows you to cast the spell you have clicked the hand cursor on. OK means you don't want to cast any spells at this time. Selecting it will close the Icon Bar. QUESTION MARK gives you a definition of the other icons in the bar when you pass it over them. Below the Magic Icon Bar is your Magic Inventory. You are an experienced Wizard at the start of the game, so you will start out with a lot of spells. Read the 'Tourist Guide to East Fricana' for a complete spell description. Your Magic User's Spell Casting will improve with practice and your spells will become more effective. To cast a spell, select the spell from your Magic Inventory with the HAND (DO) cursor. Some spells are automatic, others require you to click the spell icon on the person or thing at which you wish to cast it. SAVING THE GAME Since this game has many life or death situations, it is wise to save early a nd often to avoid the 'dead character blues'. Select the System Icon and click on Save, entering the title under which you wish to save your game. Sometimes, though, the game gets so exciting you may not remember to save. Since there is nothing more exasperating than having to replay puzzles you've already solved, and since a game is supposed to be fun, there is an auto-save feature that tries to prevent you from burning the disks in effigy every time your character dies. Whenever you enter a critical situation, the program will save the game under the title 'Automatic Save'. There is only one Auto-save, and this will be updated only at critical moments, so you will still need to save the game occasionally, particularly before you quit. The last game that you or the computer saved will be at the top of the list when you need to restore. SKILL LEVEL When you select the System Icon, you reveal various controls to modify the play of the game. One of the slider bars is labeled 'SKILL'. This allows you to adjust the difficulty of certain game puzzles requiring player or character skill. Physical activities require skill on the part of your character. To throw a spear and hit the target, your character needs the throw and strength abilities. The lower the Skill level is set on the control panel, the less character skill an action will take. The higher the skill level is set, the more skill it will take on your part. When the control is set to high, you will need to adjust the aim of the spear and the amount of strength your character uses to throw the spear and hit the target. In high skill setting, actions require more thought on your part as well as higher character skills in order to succeed. WAGES OF WAR WALK-THROUGH WARNING! The following section includes hints that experienced game players may not want to see. Continue reading ONLY if you have trouble getting started playing Quest for Glory. Select 'Introduction'. Click the mouse or press ENTER to see the stirring introduction and credits, then strap on your armor, take up your sword and shield, and prepare for the ultimate quest - the Quest for Glory. On the 'Choose a Character' screen, click your mouse on the Fighter, or press your TAB key to highlight the Fighter nameplate and press ENTER to select the Fighter. You will now see the 'Character Sheet' highlighting your character's abilities. Name your Hero. Place your cursor or press TAB to highlight STRENGTH. Press right mouse button or cursor 50 times or Arrow key 10 times. Your strength has now been determined. Select START and click the mouse or press ENTER to start your quest. A message window will appear after most of your actions. Click the mouse or press ENTER to remove the window and resume play. You are now in the city of Raseir at the end of 'Trial by Fire'. This is a re-telling of what has occurred to your character since the last game. Watch the action to understand the background of this game. When the game actually begins, you will be at Kreesha's house in the city of Tarna. Your cursor will be a WALK cursor. Move the cursor and click near Kreesha. Now move your cursor up to the top of the screen. When the menu appears, select the Look (Eye) Icon. Click the EYE on various places to read the descriptions of what is in the room. Move your cursor up to the top of the screen and select the Talk (Mouth) Icon. Click the MOUTH cursor on your character. Select the option 'Greet'. Click the MOUTH cursor on Kreesha. Select the option 'Tarna'. Click the MOUTH cursor on Rakeesh. Select the option 'Tarna'. Click the MOUTH cursor on your character. Select the option 'Good-bye'. Move your cursor up to the top of the screen and select the WALK icon. Move your cursor to the alcove at the upper left of the picture and click. Your character will move towards that exit. Now that you've been introduced to Tarna and the world of Quest for Glory III: 'Wages of War', move your cursor to the Icon bar and select the System Icon. From this menu, select RESTART to start your game over. Now select PLAY GAME, then CREATE CHARACTER and create the Hero of your choice. Be sure to SAVE your game frequently, and have fun!